Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to a device for guiding a medical instrument to areas within the body where surgical operations are to be carried out, and more particularly, to a device that minimizes damage to those areas of the body during insertion of the device.
Related Art
Instruments, such as slotted cannulas, are used in the field of arthroscopy, especially hip arthroscopy, in order to facilitate the access for medical instruments to joints where surgical operations are to be carried out. The cannula's geometry is that of a tube with the top portion removed, thus producing a semi-circular cross section. The distal tip of these cannulas is cut off at various angles with the thin cross section radiused. Due to the geometry of the distal tip, the tissue within the surgical area is susceptible to damage when the cannula is introduced by the surgeon.
There is a need for a slotted cannula having a distal tip that minimizes the damage that may be caused when the cannula is introduced by the surgeon.